Trouble Maker
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: Inuyasha is a 'troubled teen' who is always getting into trouble what happens when a girl comes along and tires to change that? Can a love blossom between the pair who are always fighting with each other KagInu
1. The police Station

Hello! Shadow Angel5 here! Yes I'm back with another story! This time I'm going to do the story in the people's profiles and I'm new at it so don't sue me.and Inuyasha will be human in this story. I'll miss the doggie ears but this is something that I want to do. I'm stuck right now with my others and decide to write another one to try and clear my mind.well I hope every one likes this story as much as my other ones! Please read and review! Thanks! Oh and here's the summary..  
  
Summary: Inuyasha is a 'troubled teen' who is always getting into trouble what happens when a girl comes along and tires to change that? Can a love blossom between the pair who are always fighting with each other? Kag/Inu maybe more  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, if I did then somethings would change like the bitch Kikyo would be burning in hell and Inuyasha and Kagome would finally be together. Man I wish I could own it.but a great artist by the name of Rumiko Takahashi does own Inuyasha. I only own my Inu Mangas, shirt and Bed covers, and this story.  
  
" -Means talking  
  
' -Means thinking  
  
Chapter one: The Police Station  
  
Inu's Profile  
  
"Inuyasha Tendo you are under arrest."  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah I've heard it all before. The cop placed the handcuffs onto my wrists.  
  
The cold metal scrapped my wrists as he closed the handcuffs too tight. "You are cutting off my circulation." I said madly towards the man in the blue uniform.  
  
"Who cares, Inuyasha you are scum." The man spat out at me.  
  
"I've heard it all before." I said laughing.  
  
"Just keep laughing punk."  
  
Whatever just say the damn thing you gotta say and take me away.  
  
"Where is your partner in crime?"  
  
"At home sleeping.where else would he be at one in the morning?" I said smartly. He pushed me against the cop car harder.  
  
"Get in the damn car." I smirked. "Sure, open the door first because you see I'm a little cuffed up right now." I knew I was pissing him off. He took his nightstick and smacked my hands. Ouch that does hurt but it wasn't the first time I've been hit with one. This cop is new..mind games will be fun. "So where am I going?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Where do you think?" "Home?" I'm going home?" I said innocently.  
  
"No you are going down to the police station and they will figure out what to do with you."  
  
"Ah yes my favorite place in the whole world." I said sarcastically "You're real funny now shut up and get in!" The cop pushed me into the back. Jeez they get rougher. I sat back against the seat. These cuffs are really digging into my skin. Miroku you'd better be here tomorrow. We went down into the station and he opened the door.  
  
"Get out." He said "My pleasure." I climbed out which is hard when your hands are cuffed behind your back. "Let's go move it!"  
  
"Okay no need to push, I know my way trust me." I said trying to get on his nerves. We walked into the station. "Hey everyone"  
  
"Hey Inu how are you doing?" One of the guys said. "Hey Nobunaga, haven't seen you in awhile." I said to one of the guys that I got to know from my valuable police time.  
  
"I know it's been way too long." He said laughing. Then his dad came in. I feel bad for him because he was going to be in big trouble, come to think of it I'm going to get yelled at again by my brother. Sesshoumaru I snickered. Two familiar policemen came forward for me. "Well hi there boys..Hiten and Manten." I said.  
  
"Well if it isn't our favorite troubled teen." Hiten said. I laugh at that, Troubled Teen it's what we all get called, well everyone that breaks the rules. I glanced at the box of doughnuts on Manten's desk. "Any jelly filled left? Or did everyone else eat them like the pigs they are?" I asked as rude as usual. The new cop glared daggers at me and I just grinned.  
  
"Now Inuyasha what have you done this time?" Hiten asked taking the notepad from the new guy. I took a better look at the new cop. He was shorter then I thought and he reminded me of a toad. "Jaken I see you got to meet the towns bad boy on your second day, lucky." Hiten said to the new guy. Jaken huh? It suites him. "Toad man." I laughed stupidly at my new nickname for him. Hiten looked at me. "What?" I asked smugly.  
  
"Toad Man?" He asked. I laughed again. Damn I'm stupid. 'Yeah, new guy here reminds me of one of those big fat, green, wart covered, slimly, ugly toads." I said trying to be as rude as I could. Jaken's face grew redder every time I said something.  
  
"Don't let Inuyasha get to you, just ignore him. He does this to everyone." Hiten said. "He's just another screwed up, no good for nothing punk." Jaken said showing his teeth.  
  
"Man when's the last time you brushed?" His teeth were yellowed and some were brown and missing. Others were chipped. Jaken's face turned purple I swear.  
  
"Just ignore him, well Inuyasha you got caught stealing again. How many times has it been now?" Hiten asked. "Too many to count and not enough fingers to use." I said smartly. "Ah but if you listened in school then you wouldn't have to worry about using fingers." Hiten said laughing. He thinks he's funny. "Yeah but I'm never in school long enough to listen anyway." I said yawning.  
  
Hiten took me back to the holding area. I sat in the chair. "I'm gonna wait for my brother to come then I'll get yelled out, then get to go home." I said as Hiten closed the cell door. Locked behind bars. Too bad Miroku isn't here to keep me company. I looked out of the cell. Damn my wrists hurt. I saw someone I never saw before, a girl. I strained my ears to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"My brother Souta, I'm here to see him." The girl said. "Ah yes Miss Kagome Higurashi. Your brother will be out soon, why don't you take a seat back here." Manten lead the girl back towards my cell. "Just ignore everyone who talks to you back here and you'll be fine." Manten said handing her a seat near my cell. "Just great." I whispered. Don't say anything to me. The girl looked back at me. I growled. Damn these handcuffs really hurt. She must have noticed me trying to get them off.  
  
"Excuse me but I think he needs help." She spoke to toad man. He looked at me then snickered. "No the 'Trouble Maker' is fine, he deserves everything that happens to him." Toady said. The girl raised her eyebrow.  
  
This seemed interesting.  
  
"Listen you, no matter what he did, it isn't right for you to treat him like that." She said frowning. "I don't really care what happens to him girly." Mr. Toad Man said to her. She sucked in her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome!" A boy came out in handcuffs. "Souta what did you do now?" Kagome the girl asked. "I spray painted a few things, no big deal." The boy said. "No big deal? What do you think mama and grandpa will say? They don't know yet!" "You didn't tell them?" The boy asked. "No I didn't because I didn't want you yo get in anymore trouble. I've been trying to help you but I can't. I think it's because you are my brother, so we're shipping you off to China to stay with our cousin. Mama and Grandpa agreed."  
  
"What?" But Kagome!" "I'm sorry Souta, I can help others but for some reason I can't help you." Kagome said lowering her head.  
  
Poor Kid. Having to leave Japan just because he spray painted a few things. His sister must be a real wench. I thought waiting for Sesshoumaru to come so I could hear my punishment.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
Inu: That's it? No more?  
  
S/A: Yeah I'm done with the first chapter.  
  
Inu: Stupid, you should write more about me getting into trouble  
  
S/A: Don't worry I will now go bug Kagome or something  
  
Kag: Why me? What did I do?  
  
Inu: I wanna type  
  
S/A: You don't know how  
  
Inu: So? Kagome how do you type?  
  
Kag: Like this..  
  
S/A: NO! MY STORY!  
  
Inu & Kag: @_@.okay jeez  
  
S/A: I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please Review! I might not be able to update this story for a while but I'll try too every week or two. Thanks for reading and please, please review! Till next time, well chapter!  
  
Inu: Yeah, yeah Bye *Grumbles* I will learn how to type... 


	2. I'm not going Home

Hello! Shadow Angel5 here! Yes I'm back with another story! This time I'm going to do the story in the people's profiles and I'm new at it so don't sue me.and Inuyasha will be human in this story. I'll miss the doggie ears but this is something that I want to do. I'm stuck right now with my others and decide to write another one to try and clear my mind.well I hope every one likes this story as much as my other ones! Please read and review! Thanks! Oh and here's the summary..  
  
Summary: Inuyasha is a 'troubled teen' who is always getting into trouble what happens when a girl comes along and tires to change that? Can a love blossom between the pair who are always fighting with each other? Kag/Inu maybe more  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, if I did then somethings would change like the bitch Kikyo would be burning in hell and Inuyasha and Kagome would finally be together. Man I wish I could own it.but a great artist by the name of Rumiko Takahashi does own Inuyasha. I only own my Inu Mangas, shirt and Bed covers, and this story.  
  
" -Means talking  
  
' -Means thinking  
  
(Okay here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter Two: I'm Not Going Home  
  
INU'S PROFILE  
  
I opened my eyes. I must haven fallen asleep. I don't see how because these cuffs are killing my wrists. Hopefully I won't get toad man every time I get into trouble. I looked around. The boy Souta was still here but the girl was gone. "How long have I been asleep?" I whispered.  
  
"20 minutes." Someone said. I looked up. "Sesshoumaru." My brother was standing beside the cell I was in. Finally, he took long enough. Sesshoumaru looked at me then back at the cops. He's got a weird look..oh no. I looked at the ground. "We have decided Inuyasha, you are not coming home with me but you will be going to Juvenile Hall." Sesshoumaru said. Damn...not that place again. Sesshoumaru turned towards Souta. "Don't end up like my brother kid, shape up." Sesshoumaru said to him.  
  
The boy gulped and nodded. Lucky him, he's only a beginner..no big deal there. "So when am I leaving?" I asked. "As soon as they're ready for you. Don't act stupid Inuyasha." Hiten said looking right at me. "What How am I supposed to know if they changed It or not?" I asked. "Well you would probably be the first person to know. How many times have you been there now?" Hiten asked. I guess he wants to know. Stupid. "The truth?" I said.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at me. "What?" "Don't lie my little brother. Sessy, my nick name for him or there's fluffy which he hates. "Well fluffy it would be ...uh..not sure." I said scratching my head so it looked like I was really thinking when I wasn't. People are so stupid these days. "He probably lost count because the punk was there so many times."  
  
"Well Mr. Toad man is back...I see you got more dounuts." Toad man was holding a box of jelly dounuts. "Stupid cops. They are all just like every one thinks. Hey don't you have some skateboarders to go pick on?" I said laughing. "WHY YOU!" Jaken went up into my face. "You'd better shut the hell up or I'll make sure you get locked up for the rest of your life." Jaken threatened. I blinked. Sesshoumaru growled and glare at Jaken. "Nobody nut myself may threaten my brother." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken backed down. "Nobody messes with fluffy. They all know better." I said sitting back down.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked no glared at me. "Keep your mouth shut Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said. Yeah sure whatever you say..to bad I don' listen to you. Jaken looked at me. I snorted and crossed my eyes at him. Damn these cuffs. I want to cross my arms but I can't. I sat cross-legged. "People are too slow. Just take me already, I'm tired of looking at toad man here." I said. "Well I'm tired of you." Jaken said.  
  
"Yeah I bet you are. Where's my lawyer?" I asked standing up. Hiten laughed. "What's so damn funny?" I barked. "Inuyasha you don't have a lawyer." Hmmm.how true. "Well I want one." I pouted. I fell back into my seat. Uncomfortable. "You know you need better seats." I said. I remembered a song and played it in my head. I was silently singing along with it.  
  
'From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care  
  
From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end (Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question Forcefully, the power of suggestion Then with the eyes shut / looking though the rust and rot And dust / a spot of light floods the floor And pours over the rusted world of pretend The eyes ease open and its dark again  
  
From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care  
  
In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up  
  
Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs Pollution manifested in perpetual sound The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind Street lamps, chain-link and concrete A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats On down the street till the wind is gone The memory now is like the picture was then When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
  
From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care  
  
From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care  
  
In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up  
  
Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you  
  
In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up  
  
In the memory, you will find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up'  
  
I like that song 'Forgotten.' by Linkin Park. A Really good group. "Inuyasha did you hear a word I said?" Hiten asked. I looked at him. "Nope." I said shaking my head. Hiten just shook his head and sighed. "Can I go yet?" It's boring here." I said putting on a bored expression. Sesshoumaru turned away.  
  
"Do you like going to places like that?" He asked. "Not really but the sooner I get there, the sooner I get these cuffs off. They're cutting off my blood flow. I swear Mr. Toadman needs a lesson in handcuffing. I could always show him." I said grinning. Yeah I'd lock him up and throw the key far, far away. Hiten looked at Jaken. Wait he didn't leave yet? "How tight are the hand cuffs?" Hiten asked him.  
  
"Tight enough." Jaken said. Yeah to kill my hands. Hiten unlocked the cell and came in. "Don't try anything or I'll have to hunt you down myself." Hiten said. "Yeah whatever." I turned around, like he could ever hunt me down by himself. He undid the hand cuffs. "AM I free to go?" I asked. "No." He placed the handcuffs back on but not as tight as before. He closed the cell again. "Jeez I thought I was free." I mumbled. "Now they are ready for him." Manten called to Hiten.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
Inu: So I'm off to the hall..great  
  
S/A: Ahh it won't be so bad.Kagome comes in soon  
  
Kag: In the hall? What did I do?  
  
S/A: No your aren't in it but you...  
  
Miroku: YOU'RE GONNA GIVE IT AWAY!  
  
S/A: Oh right I better keep my mouth shut.  
  
Inu: Can I type yet?  
  
S/A: NO NO NO NO NO!  
  
Inu: Jeez..  
  
Kag: Alright I wanna know what's going on with me in the story!  
  
S/A: You'll find out soon enough...  
  
Inu: Yeah when I type the story..*But I still don't know how to type*  
  
S/A: HA! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Till next time bye.  
  
Miroku: Yes very delighted to you could read.but I have a question for all the ladies out there..Will you bear my child?  
  
Sango: *Hits Miroku hard* let's go lech  
  
S/A: Bye! 


	3. Running

Hello! Shadow Angel5 here! Yes I'm back with another story! This time I'm going to do the story in the people's profiles and I'm new at it so don't sue me.and Inuyasha will be human in this story. I'll miss the doggie ears but this is something that I want to do. I'm stuck right now with my others and decide to write another one to try and clear my mind.well I hope every one likes this story as much as my other ones! Please read and review! Thanks! Oh and here's the summary..  
  
Summary: Inuyasha is a 'troubled teen' who is always getting into trouble what happens when a girl comes along and tires to change that? Can a love blossom between the pair who are always fighting with each other? Kag/Inu maybe more  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, if I did then somethings would change like the bitch Kikyo would be burning in hell and Inuyasha and Kagome would finally be together. Man I wish I could own it.but a great artist by the name of Rumiko Takahashi does own Inuyasha. I only own my Inu Mangas, shirt and Bed covers, and this story.  
  
" -Means talking  
  
' -Means thinking  
  
(Okay here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter Three: Running  
  
INU'S PROFILE  
  
Hiten unlocked the cell again. "Now this time you are coming out." Hiten said. "Yeah just to leave to another place like this. Crappy." I said walking out of the cell. "Yeah well you could be home if you didn't cause so much trouble Inuyasha." Manten said stuffing donuts into his mouth. "But staying home is so boring." I said. "Well maybe if you had a hobby or maybe even a girlfriend, you wouldn't be so bored. You know girlfriends always take up all your time." Manten said.  
  
"Like you'd know baldy. Plus I have a hobby, getting into trouble." I smirked. "You should have seen that coming." Hiten said. Manten's face paled when I called him baldy. He is so sensitive when it comes to his hair. "Just come on Inuyasha. Stop making people mad." "Why? It's my job." I said walking towards the door.  
  
I wonder how long I'll be in there for this time. As we walked to the doors, the girl from earlier came through the doors. She looked at me then at my hands. Then looked at Hiten. Manten walked over to her with Jaken. "Well hey there cutie." The toad man said to her. I watched her as we went through the doors. "Jaken is a creep." I said to nobody in particular. Hiten laughed.  
  
"We need everyone we can get. The police are running low, so we take who we can get." Hiten said. "Good for you." I said rolling my eyes. "Just take me away." I said glancing back towards the girl Kagome. She was looking at me too so I decided to do something. I glared at her. "What are you staring at stupid bitch?" I yelled. She made a face at me. "Just ignore him, he does this to everyone." Hiten yelled to her.  
  
Then he shoved me, bad mistake. I looked at Hiten and shoved him back. He fell onto the floor. I looked ahead. I can run. I started running out of the parking lot. "Inuyasha! Get back here!" Hiten yelled. "No way in hell!" I yelled. I ran into the street. Thank god it's still dark out. I heard more yelling and the police sirens going off. I need to get away and fast. I wish my legs would carry me faster.  
  
(A/n: Yes, Inuyasha is human in this, my first human Inuyasha story!) I glanced back. Shit, I saw lights flash. It doesn't help that I have these freaking handcuffs on my wrists. I jumped over a small stone fence. I don't know where I am going. I know one thing, I don't want to go to Juvenile Hall. I saw a cop car coming down the street. I ducked behind the stone fence. The car went by. I'm so glad that I have black hair and not white like my brothers or they would have seen me for sure. I looked around and started running again.  
  
KAGOME'S PROFILE:  
  
I can't believe he had the nerve to say that. Oh well. All of the sudden I heard someone shouting. I looked back at the front. Hiten was on the ground yelling and that boy was running. Jailbreak, I thought. He won't get far. Everyone that I know has never gotten away from here. I looked towards my brother. I'm so sorry Souta. I never wanted this to happen, but you gave me no choice. I've always helped everyone with their problems but you think since I'm your sister, I won't care what you do.  
  
I looked back at the front. Three cops took police cars and headed out. He must be tricky. I looked at Manten. "Who was that boy again?" I asked. "Inuyasha Tendo. The towns trouble maker. He's been down here more then I have and I work here." Manten said. "Oh, well how comes nobody ever told me? You know what I do." "I know Kagome but he's that bad that nobody thinks anyone can help him." Manten said looking at Souta.  
  
"I think what you are doing for Souta is the best thing you could do. He might be mad at you now but he'll be thanking you later." Manten said. "Yeah, I hope so." I said looking at Souta. I really wish there was another way but there's not. I looked away. "We've lost Inuyasha!" One of the cops said coming in. "Put out a search for him. If you have to use force to bring him in then do it!" That Jaken guy said. It makes me so mad when they treat people like this.  
  
"You're going to shoot him! You can't do that!" Jaken looked at me. "Listen miss thing, he is resisting arrest." "Not really, you already arrested him, he just ran away! You can't shoot him!" "Yes I can and I will too. He's going to Juvenile Hall weather he likes it or not." Jaken said as he cocked his handgun. Damn him..wait.... "Wait! Listen! I'm a helper at Juvenile Hall! I deal with a lot of troubled teens. Get him there and I'll be his monitor. Just don't shoot him."  
  
No matter how mean he is, nobody should get hurt I is not right. I looked at Jaken. He seemed to be thinking about what I said. "We'd have to talk it over with the hall." He finally said. "They'll do it, I know they will. I've done this kind of thing before and it worked. If it doesn't and he commits six more crimes then you can lock him up for a few months instead of days or a week." I tried to explain to the stupid man. "Months? Lock him up?" He said looking at me.  
  
"Yeah that's how the rules go. And I don't think he'll want to be locked up for that long. Nobody I've met like that idea." I said as fast as I could. He looked away. Damn he takes to long. He looked back. "Is there a way to lock him up for good, if it doesn't work?" He asked. Quick! Make up an answer. "Yeah I think so." I said quickly. He thought again. Jeez how hard is it to decide. He probably wants him dead though. I thought as new hatred builded up inside of me. "We have to call the hall, then we'll see what happens, we also need Inuyasha." Jaken said. "Yes! Let's go call." I said heading to the phone.  
  
(End of Chapter)  
  
Inu: I got away, I got away!  
  
S/A: Yeah not for long...  
  
Inu: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
S/A: Oh nothing..La, la , la  
  
Inu: TELL ME!  
  
Kag: You probably get caught  
  
Inu: That's not fair! That' it I'm typing the story!  
  
Miroku: You can't  
  
Inu: And why not?  
  
Miroku: Because you still can't type.  
  
Inu: Who asked you and when did you get here? You're nor in the story!  
  
Miroku: Oh you'll see that I am in the story...  
  
Inu: What?  
  
S/A: Well time to go! Bye everyone!  
  
Inu: Oh no you're not getting off that easy..  
  
Kag: Hope everyone liked the story! Bye!  
  
Inu: GET BACK HERE! *Runs after Shadow Angel5* 


End file.
